Involved
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia.They are involved with other people but who they want is each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**-_This story is set after Season Five Episode Four, which was titled Hopeless, where Penelope asks Derek to cut contact with Tamara Barnes. _

_He insists he is not involved with her but at the end of the episode he goes to Tamara's house to tell her they caught her brother's murderer. During the episode Derek does not hold a grudge against Penelope for her concern, which relives her greatly, but during the episodes following he is secretive about Tamara's growing place in his life._

_This story starts after he leaves Tamara's house that first night. It will then include some events of season five but leave other events out, as I see fit._

**Involved **

**Chapter One**

**October 2009**

_Damn she's right,_ Derek thought as he drove through the darkened streets. His jaw was clenched and a tick had started jumping in his cheek.

All signs he was seriously pissed off and getting more so with every second that passed.

Pulling up to a red light he slammed his hand on the steering wheel. He was so fed up with himself and with the fact that he couldn't seem to get over his feelings for Penelope. She knew him better than anyone else on earth.

The ironic thing was that even if she knew what he was going to do before he did it- when it came to most things- she still didn't know how badly he wanted to be the man she had in her heart and her bed.

Or, and this was the thought that terrified him, she did but when it came down to it she preferred Lynch over him.

Just thinking about how Penelope had read Derek like an open book earlier in the day, known with one glance he was going to cross every line he never crossed before, and called him on it made him want to scream a stream of profanities.

Because she was right.

And it had already started to go just the way she predicted. After they caught the unsubs- who had murdered Tamara's brother- Derek didn't waste anytime heading to her place to give her the news in person. She invited him in, like he knew she would, and her hugging him had led to her laying a soft kiss on his lips. Then she stepped away and gave him a shy smile. She started to apologize. He held up a hand and told her it was okay but he should get out of there now. Before he left he mentioned he would call her.

It wouldn't be right to offer her comfort and his friendship and then just blow her off. But as he drove away the memories of Penelope's warning played over and over in his mind until he was ticked at her, the situation and, most of all, himself.

Penelope had nailed exactly what he would do and she even told him it would all end badly.

He would continue to see Tamara and he would get in over his head. He could feel that much already. He was going to really screw up his life and Tamara's too. Not because he couldn't resist her and her kiss, though.

The kiss only made him feel like he_ should _enjoy it. Like he _should_ try. Like he _should_ let Tamara close. Not that he wanted to but that he _should _want to. That it would make sense to take what she offered.

Her soft, millisecond brushing of lips over his was a painful reminder that she wasn't Penelope and that if Derek had the chance to feel Penelope's lips on his it wouldn't feel like a sad, heartbreaking, settling for less.

It would be coming home. Sweet relief.

But he wasn't going to ever feel his baby girl's lips on his and he knew it. If he had doubts about it after she first hooked up with Lynch- and thought he could wait the hacker out- Derek didn't have doubts anymore. Penelope had been with Lynch for nearly a two years. She wasn't giving him up anytime soon.

Derek slammed on the gas and headed onto the expressway.

_That woman's got some nerve_, Derek railed silently,_ Trying to stop me from being with someone else! What am I supposed to do? Stay alone every night for the rest of my damn life?_

The rational part of him knew that Penelope had been thinking about his career, not her jealousy over him being with a woman who wasn't her, but that didn't help in that moment. In fact that only made it worse.

Derek wanted Penelope crazy with jealousy over him.

But she wasn't. She was content to keep him in a little box in her life marked "Best Buddy" and to not give a damn if he had anyone to hold him, kiss him, comfort him all the long lonely nights. Penelope was fine with him having random sex partners but how dare he actually care for someone due to real feelings and not just wanting to screw her after taking her home from a club.

_You can't have it both ways, baby girl_, Derek silently spoke to her as he changed his mind about where he was heading that night. Instead of going home he was going to go see Penelope and tell her just what he thought about all her good and right advice.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek had calmed down a lot by the time he got near Penelope's apartment.

He was really mad at himself- and not her- in the first place. And he was mad at the situation. He felt frustrated and like nothing he could do would be right.

If he walked away from Tamara then he'd just be lonely and so would she. What was the sense in that? He was so sick of being lonely and feeling lost.

Penelope was his anchor in the world but, right or wrong, they were not the same once she got with Lynch. Derek blamed himself for ever letting them get to this point. He had years when he could have kissed her, made her see that being with her was all he wanted in the world, and maybe back then it would have been enough to convince her to give him her heart.

Now it felt like nothing would ever be enough. Her heart belonged to another man.

Derek sat outside her apartment. His gaze focused on her window. It was dark. She could be inside there right now laying in Lynch's arms.

The thought twisted Derek's heart. It made his stomach roll. A fresh wave of anger and pain coursed through him. He let out a long sigh, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Headlights flashed over his truck. He jerked his eyes in that direction and was surprised to see Esther, the nickname Penelope gave her car, pull into the parking lot. Feeling like a stalker, he hoped she hadn't noticed him but that hope was in vain.

He sat up a little straighter and rolled down his window when he saw her leave her car, cross the parking lot, and walk across the street to where he was parked.

"Hey," her tone was soft and questioning "what are you doing here? Everything okay?"

Nothing was okay. Not really. But, in that moment, Derek forget completely about his pain and focused on her face. Her eyes were red and her skin was splotchy. Sure signs she had been crying.

He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure we're really okay...after that talk earlier."

"We're good....aren't we?"

"Sure, baby girl."

She relaxed. "Good because I can't deal with anymore fighting today."

He raised an eyebrow.

Penelope added "Kevin just dumped me. Just like that. Like I'm nothing to him. Can you believe it? He says he's done with me and really, I guess, I can't blame him. I sucked as a girlfriend and today just proved that in spades."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't put this all on yourself. Break ups are a mutual thing. Want to tell me what brought it on?"

Her eyes moved away for a moment and then came back to his. "Kevin claims I'm too involved in your life. That I freak out over you too much. That everything you do affects me and its out of control. Like you said earlier....I've crossed the line."

"Garcia, what? You're telling me I somehow caused you to lose your boyfriend?" he asked this in a pained tone.

"No. I did. I was going on and on about you at dinner tonight...about how you need to stay away from Tamara Barnes...and Kevin just snapped. I should have apologized but I was emotionally worn down at that point and I just let him have it. I told him that you'd always come first and he told me good bye." She gave him a broken hearted look. "I really messed up everything, sweetness. I needed to just shut up and let you do whatever you were going to do and I needed to do whatever it took to make Kevin happy- God knows he is the only man who has ever put up with me for so long and wanted to marry me and have kids with me- but I couldn't. I just couldn't ignore the mistake I felt you were about to make with Tamara. You're my best friend and I wanted to save you from yourself. I should have known you'd never compromise your ethics though. I freaked out for nothing and all it did was cost me my boyfriend in the process."

"Lynch will cool off. You can get him back if you want."

"I don't want that."

Derek raised an eyebrow.

Penelope went on. "After he walked out of the restaurant I thought about going after him for a minute but then I sat back down because I realized a huge weight was lifted off my chest to be out of that relationship. I didn't ever want to lose him or expect to have him walk away but now that he has I feel, strangely, good about the whole thing. Sad, huh, Hot Stuff? I guess when I end up a weird cat lady it will be no one's fault but my own."

Derek chuckled. "You'll never be a weird cat lady."

"Oh yeah? I bet I will. I'm headed on that path at warp speed. Just have to get the cats now."

"I promise you, baby girl, you won't be. I'm here for you- tonight and every night." He flashed her a smile.

She sniffled and gave him a small smile back. "Do you want to come in, handsome?"

"I should get home."

"You sure?"

He rubbed his finger down her nose. "Go get some sleep."

She nodded and started to walk away.

Derek called out "Hey, gorgeous."

Penelope smiled as she turned around.

He added "I will take a rain check though."

"One night of scandalous love making with a future cat lady?"

He laughed. "You're so silly." Then he got out of his truck and jogged over to her.

She gave him a questioning look. "Calling in your rain check already?" She dropped her voice and teased "I hope I have the stamina to really make the most of this because I wouldn't want to waste my one chance with my chocolate God on a night when I fall asleep halfway through the main event."

"Then we should wait till you're well rested." He gave her a tender smile. "I'll walk you to your door."

Penelope smiled sweetly and offered him her arm. He looped his arm through hers and they went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Involved **

**Chapter Two **

**October 2009**

There was only one way Derek wanted to spend Halloween- cuddling up with a special woman watching movies. Unfortunately he hadn't gotten to spend the holiday that way in four years.

The first two years that he knew Penelope that is exactly how they spent the day. But the next year they had a case that kept them busy and then she met Kevin Lynch.

This year Derek had made sure to ask her well in advance- basically a few days after she broke up with Lynch- to spend the evening at his place watching flicks.

Unfortunately Reid had already convinced her to go to a haunted house with him. He loved the holiday and Garcia loved seeing her boy genius happy.

Derek agreed to tag along if Garcia would watch movies with him afterward. That's how he ended up screaming like a scared little girl in the middle of the spook house when one of the costumed characters grabbed him.

He burst outside, taking in deep breaths, and said "Damn, that's just not right!"

His friends came out, with the rest of the crowd, and were laughing. Emily and Dave had decided to come along to round out the group. JJ and Will were taking Henry treat-or-treating. Hotch was back at the office still.

Emily teased him "You do know that was just a high schooler dressed as Dracula, right? And not the real thing."

Reid said "Actually, there is no real thing, as far as Dracula is concerned. He is no more than a character from a 1897 novel. Though Brum Stoker was not the first to use the myth of vampirism to fuel his fiction his tale did ignite the imaginations of people during that time and turn local folklore into a world wide fascination." Looking at Morgan, Reid said "But its all pretend. You won't actually have any blood sucked out of you no matter how many '_vampires'_ you are attacked by."

Morgan pushed at his shoulder. "You can have this holiday. This is the last time you talk me into this."

"Technically," Reid started "it was Garcia that convinced you by offering you some quid pro quo, as I understand it."

Dave raised an eyebrow, upon hearing this, and Emily cried "Gross! I don't want to know what that means."

Penelope touched Derek's arm. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, but I'll be better if we can get out of here and get started on you keeping your promise to be my Halloween honey."

Emily cried "Ewww!" and made a face at Reid, to which he just stared back at her blankly.

Dave asked "Drinks?"

Derek rolled his eyes but Penelope answered "Sure. Lead the way."

Derek wasn't looking forward to a bar packed with people in costumes who were all wasted but he found himself smiling anyway as Penelope took his hand and pulled him toward the parking lot. He couldn't complain too much because he knew he was damn lucky to be spending this evening hanging around his baby girl.

That was enough. No matter where they were or what they were doing.

XXXXXXXXXX

The bar was standing room only. The group headed right back outside. Dave said "Maybe we better find one that isn't so popular tonight."

Derek said "They'll all be full. How about just heading back to my place? Garcia and I were going to watch movies anyway later. I guess I can let you all crash our private party. But its bring your own booze. And that means you, Prentiss."

She made a face at him and cried "Hey! I like my wine. Is that a crime now?"

Dave asked Derek "You sure?" with a raise of his eyebrows.

Derek turned to Penelope. "Should we let them intrude on our snuggling and cuddling during scary movies time?"

"They are family, Hot Stuff."

Derek told Dave "The Oracle has spoken. See you all at my place in twenty."

He took Penelope's hand and led her back to his truck. She told him "That was sweet of you, Angel Fish."

"Just keep in mind, mama, that I'm gonna need a rain check on a night with just the two of us and the scariest movie you can handle."

In her sexiest voice she told him "You are racking up the rain checks, my love."

He grinned and opened the truck door for her. "Don't think I won't collect either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek stood in the doorway of his kitchen, arms crossed over his chest, with a lazy smile on his lips as he watched Penelope popping popcorn on the stove. It felt good to have her in his home and to feel like she was right where she wanted to be.

It had only been a couple of weeks since her break up with Lynch. Derek didn't know when he would bring up his feelings for her. He didn't want to let any other man move in on her or let Lynch get back with her again.

Yet he wanted to give her space and time.

Plus his usual fears about if he could love her just the way she needed and deserved were holding him back. The one thing he wasn't wondering anymore was if she cared about him. The night that Lynch dumped her Penelope had told Derek that she had yelled at her boyfriend "Derek will always come first!"

Those words cost her that relationship. That had to make them true.

Derek told himself that she could fall in love with him, if he offered her his heart. He just hoped he wasn't fooling himself to keep himself in this happy bubble of hope- like he had for a month after she was shot when he believed him and her were about to became a couple.

He hoped history was not repeating itself. But it didn't feel like it. It felt right to be spending more time together these days.

When he remembered back to how he almost started sleeping with a victim's sister- which could have seriously jeopardized his career if anyone found out- he was relieved that it never went past one, brief kiss. That path would have been like walking into quick sand.

Instead he was on this path now. The one that had his baby girl right by his side.

"Careful, Garcia, I think you're daydreaming and about to set my kitchen on fire."

She chuckled. "Hush! I am not. This popcorn is perfectly and expertly popped by your Goddess. Now get to work on buttering and salting, handsome, and don't go easy on it. The rest of us aren't gym rats like you. We don't mind calories and, Lord knows, that our boy genius could use some."

Derek grinned and did as she asked. The doorbell rang. Penelope said "I'll get it, handsome."

He couldn't stop grinning as she left. He thought about what it would be like if they were living together and playing out these kind of domestic scenes everyday. There was a time that would have freaked him out and sent him running for the door. Not now though.

Now he craved the chance to spend everyday with his baby girl as her man. He just prayed he would get that chance this time, and not lose it again because he didn't act in time.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can give you a ride home," Derek said, when everyone was getting ready to leave over five hours later.

Penelope said "Em offered and its on her way. You don't have to be my gallant knight and see the fair princess to her door."

"You're my princess though," he pouted "and, you know, I don't ever mind doing whatever I can to keep you safe and happy."

Penelope gave him a small smile.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I swear when you're around Garcia, Morgan, I almost forget you're a playa player."

Derek told her "Don't hate the player. Hate the game."

She said "And then you say something like that and I remember." She headed out the door. "Night, men!"

Reid nodded at Derek and motioned for the door. "Do you think I better walk her out?"

"That would be the gentlemanly thing to do, kid."

Rossi said "Even though she could kick all our asses."

"Right," Reid said, as he hurried out. He looked back. "Thank you for the invitation. Though the cinematic adaption of-"

Derek cut him off "Prentiss, remember?"

"Right!" Reid hurried off, looking like he was deep in thought of comparing the movie they watched to the book version of it.

Derek shook his head and chuckled.

Rossi patted his shoulder. "Night. Give me a call if any vampires creep in here tonight and you need to be rescued."

Derek threw him a fake scowl. "That's not funny, man."

After they were alone Penelope slipped on her coat. Derek hurried to help her. She said "Tonight was fun, handsome." She turned and looked at him. "I know what you're doing though."

He stiffened. "What's that?"

"You're trying to spend as much time with me as you can to take my mind off breaking up with Kevin. Its really sweet and I do appreciate it. I'm not falling to pieces though. Like I said when it first happened, I'm relieved."

"Okay. That's good to hear."

"I'm okay, baby."

"Good."

"You're still going to spend ever spare second you can around me cheering me up anyway, aren't you?"

He grinned. "You know it, doll face. Now get home and get your beauty rest. I like my girl looking her best when she comes into work and offers me _a good morning, Hot Stuff_."

Penelope smiled. "You're truly the best and I love you."

He kissed her forehead. "Mmmmm. I will never get sick of hearing that, woman."


	3. Chapter 3

**Involved **

**Chapter Three**

**November 2009**

It had been a couple of weeks now since Derek had taken over as acting unit chief, and just a few days since Penelope made him an office. Every time he went inside of there he was reminded of just how good it felt to know that Penelope- and JJ who suggested the whole thing- cared about him that much.

Till this point Derek had always imagined he would enjoy running his own team. And running the BAU was his ideal dream job- should Hotch move up to a new position with more power.

Now that Derek was having his first taste of what it was like to have Hotch's job he wasn't sure about if he ever wanted it for good. Being the acting unit chief was tiring and stressful. Maybe it would be better to use his ambition to strive for a different position.

The unit chief had to worry about paperwork, politics and making sure the team didn't get split up because someone made a mistake that looked bad to Strauss. None of that is why Derek joined the FBI. He wasn't enjoying his new role in the slightest.

Plus he couldn't call Penelope "Baby girl," or any other nickname at work. Though he struggled with that he was doing his best because the whole team was counting on him, Hotch most of all.

Derek didn't want to let anyone down.

He was in his office when his cell rang. With a heavy sigh he jerked his eyes away from the papers on his desk and picked up the phone.

The screen read:_ Tamara Barnes_.

He let out a short breath. "Morgan."

"Hi, its Tam. I know that you're probably still stuck at work-"

"Yeah, we work pretty late around here."

"Right. Well I just wanted to check in with you. See if you had time for a drink tonight?"

"As much as I do want to help you through your grief, I need to tell you that my job has rules about getting involved with anyone we meet while working on our cases. We can't become personally involved or else it jeopardizes our objectivity and our professionalism."

"The case is over though and I thought we were....on the same page with the fact we wanted to explore a friendship. But then I hadn't heard from you in a while so-

"Tamara-" Derek said and then Penelope filled his doorway.

It was clear she only caught him saying the other woman's name.

Penelope mumbled "I didn't mean to interrupt," and rushed off.

Derek rubbed at the back of his neck. "I'm sorry but I shouldn't have ever let you think I could be a friend to you. I really do hope you can forgive me for misleading you."

"Can you answer me one thing?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Are you using work as a convenient excuse to not pursue things any further?"

"Its true that I'm not allowed to socially see anyone who I met because of a case but its also true that my life is complicated and I don't see a place for you in it. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh. I really am....sorry."

"At least I know where I stand with you now. Good bye, Derek."

She hung up before he could say anything else.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope knew it was going to be Derek who was behind the knock at her door that came five minutes after she heard him on the phone with Tamara.

She was completely rattled at this point but didn't want to let it show. "Enter and be acknowledged!"

He walked in with an apologetic look on his face. "Sweetheart-"

The word sounded good on his lips. She had been missing it lately. It hadn't been that long that he was the unit chief but everyday she went without hearing a nickname it got harder. And they couldn't spend that much time together outside of work this week because of cases keeping them busy.

Penelope realized now that she had let herself be lulled into a false sense of security by Derek's previous behavior. He was so attentive for two weeks straight after her break up with Lynch that she got used to him being who he used to be to her.

It felt like they were closer than ever and he was the one person she could lean on and count on the most.

But now she saw that even if he was there for her he was also hiding parts of his life from her. Namely his involvement with Tamara. He had let Penelope believe that he ended that before it started but obviously that had been only wishful thinking.

Penelope cut Derek off, as she turned around in her chair. She held up a hand. "Don't say it. Don't say you're sorry. This is all my fault. I made you feel like you had to lie to me and hide stuff from me because I made a big deal about you getting involved with a victim's sister. I should have kept my nose out of it. You can do whatever you want. Its not for me to say or judge. Just don't lie to me anymore, okay? And lies of omission count, Derek."

He crouched in front of her. "You want the truth?"

She nodded.

He went on "We kissed. It happened once. It probably would have happened again but then I found out you and Lynch were over."

Penelope's eyebrows furrowed. "What does one have to do with the other? Oh...I get it. Your best friend is suddenly dumped and you feel like you have to spend all your spare time on tea and sympathy. Well, handsome, you don't. I still think you're risking your career to see Tamara but if that's the choice you're making then I'll have to accept it. You don't need to hide things from me."

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way." He stood up and cleared his throat. "I'm sincerely sorry for any pain this caused you and I want to come completely clean right now."

She stood up. Her eyes searched his. "There's more?"

"Baby girl....."

Penelope tensed up because Derek looked so nervous. She touched his arm. "Talk to me."

He cleared his throat again. "Um...well...Penelope..."

"Come on, Hot Stuff, spit it out! You know I'll love you no matter what so just tell me."

"Have you ever heard that best friends make the best....uh....lovers?"

"Huh?"

"Baby, I want to be your man." He paused for a second, trying to gauge her response but when her face remained passive he barreled ahead "I know that here at work, in the middle of the day, when I'm acting unit chief is not the brightest time to tell you what I should have told you years ago but right now it feels like if I don't tell you then you're going to decide I'm a waste of your time again, like you did before, and the next time I look up....you'll be with someone else and I'll be miserable again. Like I was when you were dating Lynch." He took her hands.

Penelope could feel his hands shaking. Her heart was racing. Her world was spinning around very fast. She could hardly believe her ears.

Derek went on "I love you very much, my sweet girl, and it would mean the world to me if you would consider going on a date with me and maybe....giving us a chance."

Her mouth was bone dry. She licked her lips.

After a moment Derek asked "Sweetness?"

"I heard you. I'm just taking a moment to cherish the words:_ I want to be your man_."

Derek grinned, as relief spread over his features, "Does that mean you're gonna let me?"

She started to lay happy kisses all over his face and neck. "What do think, Hot Stuff?" she asked giddily as his arms wrapped around her.

They ended up with their foreheads touching. Derek whispered "I think you make me so very happy. No....I know that you do."

"You can't be as happy as me right now. I'm floating on cloud nine."

He chuckled. "Just wait, woman, and see how happy being my girlfriend can make you."

"Girlfriend," she purred. "You do know what to say to make my motor get going."

He lay a kiss on her neck and then stepped back. "Miss Garcia, as your boss I have to remind you we must remain professional in the workplace."

She grinned and winked at him. "Yes, sir!"

"I need to get back to my paperwork. I'll call you."

"Make sure you don't put me on speaker phone unless you want a very short career as acting unit chief because I just don't think I could control my dirty impulses right now."

He chuckled and then he headed for the door. He stopped, when he was just about in the hallway, looked back and said "Be prepared to hear I love you every day from now on. I want you to never doubt me again....I love you, baby girl, and I will prove that to you."

"And I will let you."

Derek grinned widely and left.

Penelope sank into her seat and let out a blissful sigh. Then she called JJ and squealed "Oh my God, Derek just asked me out!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Involved **

**Chapter Four**

**November 2009**

Late that night Penelope went to Derek's office. She spotted him behind his desk. He looked up and his eyes darkened with longing when he saw her.

Her lips turned up in a small smile. "I had the most magnificent daydream today."

He chuckled. "Oh yeah? Come on in and tell me all about it."

She stepped inside.

Derek said "Close and lock the door, Analyst Garcia."

She smiled and did as he asked before making her way over to his desk. She could see that he had been writing with one of the pens she gave him that had a fuzzy pink furry end to it. One of the things she used to remind her to smile each day when the job got hard and stressful.

Penelope said "Well in it this gorgeous God of chocolate thunder came to me and said he wanted to ravish me from head to toe, repeatedly, and made mention of leaving me so weak I couldn't move for days."

"Is that what I said?" he teased "I remember it differently."

"I can read between the lines."

He chuckled. "Woman, you do know how to make my day better. Thank you for coming to see me. I was getting worn out from all this paper work. I could sure use a little boost."

Penelope walked behind him and started to massage his shoulders. "Like this, baby?"

He moaned in pleasure. "You do know I should tell you to leave because this is unprofessional."

Her hands stilled.

He reached up and covered on hand of hers with his. "Don't you dare stop. And that's an order from your boss."

She smiled and massaged him so more. He let out a long sigh, as the stress drained out of him. After a minute he yawned.

Penelope said "That answers my question."

"What's that?"

"If you want to get some dinner. You're wiped. You need to get home and get some rest. Leave this paperwork till tomorrow." She moved so she was leaning against his desk and looking down at him.

He said "Don't laugh."

Her eyes searched his.

Derek went on "I might be wiped out, you're right about that, but" he stood up and took her hands in his "this is the day I told my baby girl how I want to be her man and I don't want this day to be over just yet....so I'm up for dinner if you are."

She smiled and nodded. Her eyes shone with happiness. "Why would I laugh at that, handsome?"

He shook his head, while chuckling, and looked down. "I'm sure you think I don't have a romantic bone in my body. I never gave you any reason to think I do. Honestly....I don't know anything about being a good boyfriend but....I want to treat you right and I want to be....I don't know....sappy."

She giggled. "Sappy?"

"I told you not to laugh." He grinned widely.

She tried to stop but couldn't. In fact she giggled harder and harder till she could barely breath.

Laughing Derek pulled her into a hug. "Baby girl! Stop! I'm warning you. I will spank you and make you sorry you made fun of me."

She looked into his eyes and the moment changed to one thick with sexual tension. Penelope kissed his cheek and then whispered in his ear "Be as sappy as you want, baby. I'll be lapping up every drop of it."

He shivered at her sexy tone but moved away. Derek cleared his throat. "Go get your coat and then come back. I'll have this paperwork filed by then and we can get going."

"Yes, sir!" She smirked and winked. "I do think I'm going to like being the boss's pet."

She left and he watched her go with a tender smile on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Derek walked Penelope to her door. "Thank you very much for having dinner with me, baby girl."

She smiled at him. Her eyes were soft with the same kind of sweet love he saw the first time he ever told her that he loved her. "Anytime you want, and that is a promise."

"Mmm. That's just what I like to hear."

"Derek....I agree." Her tone was filled with adoration. "Best friends do make the best lovers."

He swallowed over the lump in his throat.

She brushed her fingers over his chest. "Want to come in?"

He grabbed her fingers and squeezed them gently. "I'd better get home. I really enjoyed dinner though. Can we do this again-?"

"Soon?"

"Tomorrow."

She smiled widely then looked down and giggled. When she looked back up Derek took her face in his hands, leaned in and whispered "I love you, silly girl," and then he gently pressed his mouth to hers.

Before the kiss could deepen he stepped back. "Good night, Penelope."

When she stood there dazed he took his own key and opened her door. Then he motioned for her to go inside. Derek said "Rest, angel. See you in the morning."

She nodded, looking completely flushed and then closed the door and locked it.

Derek left with a grin on his lips.

XXXXXXXXX

Their case the next day was in Washington DC. Derek had to work till nine pm but then they broke for the day. He asked Penelope to meet him at a restaurant.

He waited outside and smiled as she walked up. "There's my girl," he said with a big smile.

When she got up to him he bent and kissed her cheek. "Hey, babe," he murmured.

She looked at him with concerned eyes. "Long day, huh?" They had been up since 4am working this case.

"Too long. I'm starved too. Lets get us some dinner." Placing his hand on her back he led her inside.

They were just inside the door when a group of men where making there way outside. One of them asked "Morgan? Hey, man, its been forever!"

Derek focused on the man, as he put a protective arm around Penelope, and realized it was an old friend from the Chicago police force. "Kennedy? Hey! What are you doing in DC?"

"I'm over at Quantico this week. Our squad is getting updated on the latest in liquid explosives."

"Right, right," Derek said, nodding. "Well good to see you again, man. I'd like to introduce you to Penelope Garcia, my girlfriend. Baby girl meet Gary Kennedy. We worked together in Chicago."

Penelope said "Very nice to meet an old friend of Derek's."

"Good to meet you too." The man looked at Derek again. "Well I gotta catch up with the guys before they take off without me. Then I'd have to get a cab back to the hotel. You know they don't pay us enough to be affording that."

Derek chuckled. "They don't pay that much better at the bureau. It was great to run into you. You can e-mail me if you wanna hang out before you head home. Though I'm on a case right now it might wrap up in the next few days, God willing." He told him the email address and Kennedy left.

After they were sitting at the table, and ordered their drinks, Penelope said "Hot Stuff."

Derek looked up from his menu. "Yeah, baby?"

"It was very sweet of you to call me your girlfriend. You didn't have to do that. We don't have to define what we are right now. We can just figure it out as we go along."

He closed the menu and laid it down. Then he took one of her hands. "I got it figured out, as far as what I want. I'm very much in love with you and totally in all the way. I called you my girlfriend so that he knew what you mean to me, so there's no doubts. I don't want any guy thinking you're free cause, as far as I'm concerned, my baby girl is spoken for...." He flashed her a grin "by her hunk of burning love."

Penelope laughed happily at how he said the last few words.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek said good night to Penelope at her car. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed up and down her back. She let out a very soft moan at how good it felt to have his hands on her.

His eyes darkened at that sound. His voice was deep and husky when he asked "Did I ever tell you that you're a sexy, gorgeous Goddess who takes my breath away?"

She smiled. "About a million times but tell me again, please, because this Goddess can not hear it enough."

"You're the sexiest and most gorgeous woman on the planet. And the one with the most dirtiest mind....filled to the brim with fantasies about me in chaps."

She giggled. "They are only fantasies _for now_."

He stifled her giggling by kissing her.

For the first time his tongue ventured into her mouth. The feel of their tongues brushing against each other and his exploring the warm heat of her mouth sent sparks sizzling down his spine. He pulled her flush with his body and broke the kiss before he got too carried away in the parking lot.

That kiss was a culmination of years of lust. Derek felt his whole body responding to the aftershocks of it. "Baby girl....I was a fool for so long."

"Derek....don't go there."

"I wasted so much time. I want it all back now."

(_I set out on a narrow way, _

_many years ago,_

_hoping I would find true love_

_along the broken road._

_-_

_But I got lost_

_a time or two._

_-_

_Wiped my brow, kept pushing through._

_-_

_I couldn't see_

_how every sign_

_pointed straight to you._

_-_

_Every long lost dream_

_led me to where you are._

_-_

_Others who broke my heart_

_they were like northern stars_

_pointing me on my way_

_into your loving arms._

_-_

_This much I know is true_

_that God blessed the broken road_

_that led me straight to you_.) (Rascal Flatts)

Looking into his eyes, her were shimmering with tears, "We have the rest of our lives, baby, if you want that. I certainly have no better plans than to spend it ravishing you."

He gave her a small grin, even as he shivered because of the emotions that were coursing through him. His tone was thick with love when he told her "Sounds like a real good plan. Count me in, sweetheart."

_(I think about the years I spent_

_just passing through._

_-_

_I would like to have the time I lost_

_and give it back to you._

_- _

_But you just smile and take my hand._

_You've been there._

_You understand._

_-_

_Its all part of a grander plan_

_that is coming true._

_-_

_Every long lost dream_

_led to me_

_to where you are._

_-_

_Others who broke my heart_

_they were like _

_northern stars_

_pointing me on my way_

_into your loving arms._

_-_

_This much I know is true_

_that God bless the broken road_

_that led me straight to you._

_-_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_into my lover's arms._

_This much I know is true_

_that God blessed the broken road_

_that led me straight to you._

_-_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_that led me straight to_

_you)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Involved **

**Chapter Five**

**November 2009**

Penelope was basking in the warm glow of knowing Derek loved her the next day at work.

After years of flirting, all the anticipation, then the eventual let down when she realized the flirting was never going to lead anywhere, and after all the bad dates with losers and the two years trying to love the wrong man, she was finally with the only man who ever really had her heart in the first place. And it felt good.

Everything was still new but Derek let her know with his words and his actions that he treasured her and what they were developing together. She had never felt so loved in all her life.

Since he was the unit chief and couldn't flirt with her in front of anyone else he told her that whenever they were chatting via computer, or if they were in a briefing together, he would tug his ear to tell her "_I love you, baby girl_."

He knew the others would know what he was doing and why but he didn't care. They were a family and it wasn't a secret that he loved Penelope. Though he had only told Reid that they had started dating and she had only told JJ, Penelope would not be surprised if the others had heard or simply guessed for themselves.

They were profilers. With one glance they knew things that most people never would see if they had a hundred years to stare at a person.

She was working on her computer when she was startled by Kevin coming up behind her and saying "Penny, can we talk?"

"AHHH! Geez! You have to knock. Seriously, I've been telling you this since we met."

"Sorry. I forgot."

She turned around and took him in. He looked very tired and disheveled. Her heart went out to him. He was obviously suffering because of their break up and she was happier than ever. Pangs of guilt coursed through her.

She asked him "What do you want to talk about? The stuff you left at my place? I boxed it all up. I can have it sent to you or bring it here, whatever is easier for you."

"I don't care. Whatever. Some clothes and DVDs are not important to me. What is important is.....do you regret ending things with me?"

"You ended things, if I remember correctly."

"You forced my hand."

"You're right."

He let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad you realize what an impossible situation you put me in. So...could you ever...you know?"

Her eyes searched his. "I'm afraid I don't."

"Could you see us together again? I know we could be as happy as we were in the beginning. Remember that? Remember how I made you smile? You said you'd never been loved as much as I loved you."

She had said that. She was also in a very bad place because someone tried to murder her.

Penelope had decided to start living and stop waiting around on Derek- something she actually concluded would be smart months before the shooting but having a near death experience just strengthened her resolve. Life was for living and loving. Not waiting and feeling rejected, confused, and frustrated because flirting never turned into more. Life was not for spending every weekend alone while Derek screwed random women.

Back then Kevin had seemed like just who she needed and wanted. He offered her a chance to live and love and she grabbed it. But she never loved him more than she did Derek and she never could. Because of that they had been doomed to fail from the start.

Kevin went on, speaking fast, "I miss you. I miss us. I've tried to move on but its not working. I know we can get it all back, Penny. All you have to do is give up your friendship with Morgan. Transfer to a new unit and cut him out of your life. Do that and we can have everything we talked about...we can run off to Vegas and get married this weekend. We can start a family. I love you more than I can even say. Choose me. Choose happiness. Choose us."

"Everything you said is very romantic and I do take it all to heart but nothing can change what I told you the night you broke up with me: _Derek will always come first_. Knowing that I'm sure you wouldn't want to marry me and I know it would be completely unfair to you if I agreed to be your wife feeling the way I do inside about another man."

Tears shimmered in his eyes. "Why would you waste yourself on a guy who doesn't see you as anything more than a buddy? He's content to lead you on every chance he gets! I gave you so much more than that!"

"You did and I enjoyed our time together but that time came to its natural conclusion."

"There is nothing natural about you pining for your best friend and giving up your boyfriend. That's just messed up and you should want better for yourself. We had something really good for a while there."

"Kevin, please, don't torture yourself by thinking we can get back what we had. We can't. Since I met you Derek has always been the top priority in my life. I could go years without seeing him...I could transfer to Scandinavia...and it would not change a thing about my bond to him. It will always be the driving force in my life. I know that hurts you and I hate that I'm hurting you but it's the truth."

"Then I feel sorry for you." Kevin walked out without saying another word.

Penelope couldn't feel sorry for herself though because within the hour Derek was on her computer monitor, asking her for information while Washington DC cops stood by. He tugged his ear. His silent way to say:_ I love you, baby girl._

And that's all that mattered. Not the past and not either of their mistakes. Just the fact that Derek loved her and he was completely committed to them in every way.

Penelope didn't feel sorry for herself in the least. She felt damn lucky.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek got back to the office around 3pm. He was dirty and sweaty from chasing the unsub through the streets and then through an abandoned building. He ended up tackling the guy.

When Penelope saw him, in the bullpen, she gave him a stern look and said "At least I see no bullet wounds."

He smiled at her. "Completely in one piece."

"And one more bad guy behind bars. A good day, even if you look worse for wear, _boss_. Maybe you should get home, shower, change and get in bed....you look like you could use a bed right about now."

He smirked at her. "I'm fine, Miss Garcia."

Her eyes twinkled. "Just showing my concern for our fearless leader." Penelope winked and said "If you change your mind and need a ride home let me know. There's nothing I would not do to make your job easier, Sir Derek. I'm a team player. If you need me for _anything_ at all you know where to find me."

She sashayed off to her bunker while his eyes stayed on her ass. Finally he ripped them away and tried to look completely professional, hoping no one could tell how turned on he was in that moment.

XXXXXXXXX

He had to spend the next five hours on paperwork, after a quick shower and post case briefing. When he finally finished up he closed the file, stretched, stood up and headed for Penelope's office.

When he got outside the door he heard her arguing with Lynch.

Derek's jaw clenched but he forced himself to take in and out a deep breath. Lynch had been her boyfriend for a two years, of course he was upset to have lost her. Losing Penelope from Derek's life would destroy him, so he could certainly sympathize.

But nobody got to upset his baby girl and get away with it either. So Lynch better watch his step.

Derek knocked on the door.

The voices inside quieted and soon Penelope was opening the door. She looked weary. "Hi." Looking back over her shoulder she said "Kevin was just leaving."

Kevin told her "Think about what I said, please. At least think about it."

He left without saying anything to Derek. Derek came inside and asked "You okay?"

"That's twice today that he's come here pleading for me to reconsider our break up. Weeks of silence from him and all of the sudden its 'I want you back and I can't live without you!' I guess its all hitting him hard today."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"No! You're the acting unit chief. How would that look?"

"Baby, I don't give a damn. If he's bothering you I'll back him off."

"Its fine. Seriously. Kevin will come to terms with this in his own way and own time. I feel sorry for him. If I have to tell him over and over there's no hope then I will...because there is no hope for me and him. None. I love my chocolate God of thunder and only him. He's the only one that makes my heart beat race and who I picture naked every waking minute of my day." She grinned. "Oops! How unprofessional of me. Will you write me up, boss?"

He smiled. "I won't be the boss forever. Hotch will be running things soon and then you can be as filthy as you please. And please be as filthy as that dirty mind of yours can manage....I love it, you know that, baby."

Their eyes held for a long moment before Derek cleared his throat. "You done for the night?"

"I can always find more work to do around here."

"Save it for another day. That's an order."

"Why do orders sound so sexy when you give them? Hotch never sounded that sexy to my ears."

Derek grinned. "And it better stay that way. Now lets get out of here. I'm in the mood for some dessert."They had ordered Chinese take out for dinner and had it there at the BAU. "You want to join me?"

"For some sugar, sugar lips? Mama would never say no to such an offer. I mean...Miss Garcia would never...you know what I mean, Hot...I mean..."

He laughed and took her coat off the hook on the wall. He slipped it on her. Whispering in her ear he said "Just a few more minutes and we'll be on civilian turf again where you can call me whatever you want.....and do whatever you want to me. _Whatever_, baby girl. Remember that."

Penelope flushed and glanced up at him, over her shoulder. She licked at her lips. He wanted to capture them in a kiss that made her toes curl but instead he eased her into the hallway and back toward his office, where he grabbed his coat and then they went out for ice cream sundaes.

They sat on the same side of the table, fed each other the ice cream, and generally acted like love sick teenagers. Derek couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

Once again they had both driven their own cars which made their good night kiss be in a parking lot. He pressed her against the car and deepened the kiss a little, as his hands caressed her thighs.

Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck.

Derek broke the kiss. "Mmm. You're heaven on earth. My goddess angel who fell from the stars."

"You're such a sweet talker and I love it."

"And I love you- very, very much- Penelope."

She smiled and gave him a very short peck. The first kiss she ever initiated. "Those words sound just as good as I always imagined they would. Just as good as the first time you ever said you loved me. Nothing is more beautiful than hearing you say that, Derek. Nothing has ever meant more to me than having your love."

"I meant it that first time I said it, you know that, right?"

"I know that now."

He gave her a hug and then he opened the car door for her. "Good night, silly girl. Get home safe and please make sure you remember to text me and let me know when you're inside."

"I don't think I could forget after doing it every day for the last two years."

He grinned at her. "Bye, baby girl."

"Good bye, my hunk-o-licious sex God of a boss."

Derek stood in the parking lot smiling as his girlfriend drove her old jalopy away from him. They hadn't even been together a month and already he was happier than he had ever been in all his life. He thanked God for her every second of every day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Involved **

**Note- **_I don't want to bring Haley's death into this so Haley is just fine in this story. Though she is in witness protection_**. **

**Chapter Six**

**November 2009**

The team went out to California to work a case about a rock star. By the time they got it wrapped up it was just a few days before Thanksgiving.

When they were flying home Penelope had appeared on the computer screen on the plane. "Hello, my lovelies."

Derek perked up. "Hey there, sweeth-....um, uh...Penelope."

She smiled. "Hello, current boss man."

Derek asked "Just checking in? We'll be wheel's down in a couple of hours."

"I wanted to confab with all of you while I had you in one place. Its Turkey day soon. Anyone up for a little get together with all the fattening food you can stand and some football- for our more uber alpha males."

Reid said "Hey! I enjoy football too."

Prentiss smiled at him. "And you are as beta as they come."

"Bab..." Derek had to once again stop himself from using a pet name. He would be glad when this unit chief job was done. It was a pain in the ass. "Garcia, I'm down."

Penelope grinned. "Oh, I knew you would be, Sir Derek. You're putty in my oh so talented hands."

He grinned and looked down.

Garcia asked "And the rest of my crime fighters? Are you all down too?"

Hotch said "Sorry but I'm liasioning with the New York office that weekend. I'll be up there till Sunday night."

"Bummer," Garcia said with a pout. "You will be missed, former and future boss man."

JJ said "I can't make it either. Will wants to go see his family down in New Orleans. Henry barely knows them."

"Well, sweetie," Garcia said "you have to do what you must for love. We'll save you some apple pie and you bring us back some crawdads."

Reid said "Bring her back some. I'll pass."

Dave said "I was thinking of going to my cabin to write."

Garcia groaned. "Boring! You can write after you pig out and that's an order from the Oracle."

Dave said "I have a deadline-"

Derek told him, with a smile, "Its an order."

Penelope laughed. "Sir Derek, you must use a more forceful tone to get what you want! Really lay down the law. Tell Rossi we will not take no for an answer."

Dave said "Fine. I'll be there. Where exactly is this shindig taking place?"

Derek said "My place. I've got the room." He looked at Reid and said "Come early, kid. You can help me move furniture."

Reid screwed up his face. "Maybe next year," he said, as he motioned to his leg.

Derek grinned. "Poor hurt, pretty boy! Aww, do you want mama to kiss it and make it better? JJ, he needs some TLC."

JJ smirked. "Settle down, boys."

Reid said "Yeah, settle down, Morgan. You spare Garcia nicknames since your promotion but I still get them?"

Derek kept smiling and ruffled Reid's hair. "You're just special. I can't help myself."

Garcia said "Em, I didn't hear the magic words that will make my Turkey day complete. Tell me you don't have to spend your day with a bunch of stuffed shirts at some fancy state dinner."

Emily answered "Nothing like that on my schedule. My mother is oversees so I'm on my own this year."

Garcia clapped her hands. "That means you are all ours! I do love testosterone but I could use a little more girl power than just myself at this dinner- that means you men can feel free to bring dates, should you be hiding anyone from the rest of us nosy, all up in your business, profilers and tech kitten. Should I set another place, boy genius?"

Reid blushed and stammered "Uh...no...um, I don't think so. Not this year. Maybe next year."

Derek joked "That's your answer for everything."

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope invited Derek over for dinner at her place that night. She told him she'd pick up food on the way home. Since they left work together he got to her apartment before her, because she was making a stop at a restaurant.

He was able to greet Clooney and take him for a short walk before Penelope came back. By the time she got there Derek had on some soft jazz music and had lit a few candles. When she came through the door he jumped up, from his seat on the couch, went over and took the bag of food from her.

Then he bent and gave her a quick kiss. "Mmm. I missed you very, very much."

"That goes double for me, Hot Stuff. I miss just being near your sexy, sculpted body and knowing I'll be able to get your lips on mine each day." She followed him to the couch. "Since you're the boss can't you take me with the team for our cases? You know hotel nookie is the hottest kind of nookie."

He raised an eyebrow. "That right?"

She sat down next to him. "If its me and you it would be."

"I have to stay professional. I'd love to have you there but I have to justify everything I do. I hate that I can't be myself at work as long as I'm acting unit chief. I'm sorry if it hurts you when I can't treat you the way I used to while we're working. I just want to keep it all professional so the team doesn't get busted and broken up."

"Derek, I know and its fine. Do not stress about me. You have enough stress already. I should be your sexy stress reliever. Not the cause of any frown lines to form on your gorgeous face."

His voice dropped, as his hands rose to cup her face, "You are most definitely my sexy stress reliever." He gave her a sensual kiss, sucking and nibbling on her lower lip. "Mmmm. You taste so sweet, baby girl. I love how you taste. I love everything about you."

Their foreheads rested against each other and their noses brushed. After a moment Derek said "Come home with me for my Ma's birthday in a few weeks. As the boss I can make sure you get the time off and I don't give a damn what anyone thinks about it. They can't stop us from being best friends. There is no rule against that."

Penelope moved back. "I don't know. We just got together-"

"_No_, we just took things to a new place. We didn't just meet or just fall in love. I've loved you for years and I want to show off my girl to my family. Please, baby, I really need this...my mother has always bugged me about settling down. I just want her to see that I finally have the perfect woman to do that with and that she loves me just as much as I love her." He rubbed his finger over her nose. "Just say yes, okay?"

"Yes, okay." She grinned at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night Derek finally got the cuddling he had been craving since Halloween. After dinner they settled back on the couch, with their shoes off, and decided to watch some TV.

Derek said "Come here, sexy mama," and then wrapped his arms around her, as he moved one leg so that it was laying on the couch and she was situated firmly between his legs and leaning back on his chest.

He dropped a kiss on her neck. "Do you know, woman, how long its been since we've done this?"

"Way too long, sugar."

"It was after that case in Montana. Not long after Rossi joined the team. We missed our Halloween movie night and made up for it a week later." His voice grew thick with emotions. "If I would have known that was the last time I could hold you like this until now...."

(_If I'd known the way this would end._

_If I had read the last page first._

_-_

_If I had the strength to walk away._

_If I would have known how this would hurt._

_-_

_I would have loved you anyway._

_I would do it all the same._

_-_

_Not a second I would change._

_Not a touch that I would trade._

_-_

_Had a known my heart would break_

_I'd have loved you anyway_.) (Trisha Yearwood)

Penelope shivered in his arms. "We couldn't have guessed what would happen right after that. Do you know that night I made this deal with myself? Either you kiss me or else I give up on you forever. I don't know why I just didn't make the first move and kiss you. Stubborn and full of pride, I guess."

"And I was as blind as ever, I guess. You know I looked forward to that night for the whole time we were in Montana and still I didn't do a damn thing to show you how I really felt....I thought I had all the time in the world. But my time ran out."

Penelope rubbed his arms, that were around her waist. "Sweetness, there is no way to get around it. We had a rough two years. Everything that happened before contributed to our feelings and both of our actions and inactions. Its not like I don't think about this every day and wonder where I could have made a different choice but, feeling like I did, I just couldn't and either could you."

(_Its bittersweet to look back now_

_at memories withered on the vine._

_-_

_Just to hold you close to me_

_for a moment in time._

-

_I would have loved you anyway._

_I would do it all the same._

_-_

_Not a second I would change._

_Not a touch that I would trade._

_-_

_Had a known my heart would break_

_I'd have loved you anyway_)

Penelope went on "Lucky for us we did get over ourselves and get here....together....tonight. The only good thing I can say came out of all our pain is that now we know" she turned her head and met his eyes "we can make it through anything. Always remember that. We can even make it through bad years. It does get better if we work through it.....I promise to work through anything and everything that comes our way, handsome, because the other option is letting my hunky chocolate God get away and uh-nuh, no way, no how will I let you escape my clutches."

He gave her a small smile and tightened his hold on her. He nuzzled her neck. "I'd never try to escape my solace."


	7. Chapter 7

****

Involved

Chapter Seven

November 2009

Derek was in a very relaxed and tranquil state after his friends went home from his house on Thanksgiving. He had started that day very early in the morning by putting a turkey in the oven.

By noon Penelope was there to help with the cooking and a few hours later their friends started showing up.

The whole day was spent joking and laughing. Derek couldn't he happier they didn't get a last minute case.

Now he watched as Penelope started to pick up glasses off the coffee table and carry them to the kitchen. Derek told her "Leave them, baby girl."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, as he sat down on the couch, and then he took the glasses and set them down again. He said "You don't need those right now."

She flirted "What is it do I need right now then, handsome?"

He raised his hand and tangled it in her hair. Their eyes connected and held. The moment grew tender and then Penelope caressed Derek's cheek. They both leaned closer until their lips met. Gentle, soft feathery kisses soon ignited a flame that led to Derek leaning back, pulling Penelope against him, and his hands roaming down her back as his tongue explored the warm recesses of her mouth.

He had been purposefully taking things slow with her. He refused to let her feel like she was a conquest for him. Even if he ached for her he knew that he could wait till the perfect time for them to make love.

She was his baby girl and she deserved the very best of him.

He already knew tonight wouldn't be that night. They were both tired from their long day of being with their family. But, in that moment, Derek found his body reacting to her and his hands having a mind of their own, as they moved from caressing her back to her ass.

Penelope moaned and lifted her head away from his. Looking down at him he knew she'd never looked more beautiful in all her life. Her face was flushed and her breaths were shallow. Her eyes shimmering with hunger. She licked her lips and then told him "Kissing you, baby, is even better than I ever imagined." Penelope nipped at his bottom lip. "Mmmm. Don't wake me up if I'm dreaming."

A grin curved his lips as he flipped her over so she was on her back. "This is one dream that will never end. Or one dirty little fantasy, whatever you prefer."

"Both. Everything. All of it. You, you, you, you, you." She lifted up her head and caught his lips in another kiss.

Hearing that caused two reactions in Derek: it made his skin prickle from the emotion of knowing she loved him with all she had and wanted him as badly as he wanted her and it also set off a primal need to take her body and claim it as his.

He broke the kiss and sat up. Penelope was sexily flushed and her shirt was pushed up slightly when she sat up too. Derek opened his mouth to ask her if she wanted to spend the night but before he could she yanked off her shirt.

His mouth opened slightly as he took in the sight of her lace clad breasts. Penelope cupped the back of his head and urged him toward her collarbone, where he started to nip and suck and lick and kiss her, working up her neck and then down her chest.

He cupped her breast and murmured "My gorgeous, perfect girl," before he started to rub his thumb over the nipple.

Penelope purred and moaned, pressing desperately closer to him. Against his ear she whispered "This is our night, handsome."

XXXXXXXXX

By the time they made it upstairs most of their clothes were off. Penelope just wore panties and Derek had on his jeans and boxers. Shirts, shoes, socks, and her bra littered the floor from the couch to his master suite.

They kissed all along the way. Penelope delighted in kissing Derek's chest, licking at his nipples and flicking them with her tongue, and he kept returning to a certain spot on her neck that made her moan and beg for more.

Penelope lay back on the bed and watched as Derek stripped himself naked. Her eyes flared with even more heat as she took in the sight of his manhood.

Her hands reached out to lovingly stroke him. Derek's head fell back and he moaned. "Baby girl....you don't know how many times I imagined this. Millions."

She chuckled softly and kept stroking him, as her lips brushed kisses over his chest. "There is no man who ever looked as good as you." She pressed more kisses to his heated skin. "You're amazing." Her hands increased their pressure. "How　did I get so lucky?"

Knowing just what she was doing she brought him to his first orgasm of the night. After that he spent the better part of an hour kissing her body from head to toe, soft kisses that made her feel treasured and eventually demanding kisses against her lips as his fingers explored her and then sensual kisses after he tasted her essence.

When they finally joined together there were tears in both their eyes. They shared a kiss as he moved within her. Eventually Derek buried his face in the crook of her neck and spilled himself inside of her, as tears rolled from his eyes.

His baby girl was finally home. Finally his in every sense of the word. He fell asleep that night with a happy, but exhausted, grin on his lips. He held her close to him, almost as if he was afraid she would disappear and this would all just be a beautiful dream in the morning.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek woke the next morning to find himself alone in bed. A brief moment of panic filled him but then he let out a breath and relaxed. There was no way Penelope had ran out on him. He knew that like he knew his own name. He just had to trust in her and them.

Trust was the hardest thing but he wouldn't let fear ruin them. He wanted a life with her that never ended till his life was over.

Getting his bearings he heard noises coming from downstairs. After heading to the bathroom he yanked on sweats, a t-shirt and some socks. By the time he was halfway down the stairs he smelled coffee wafting through the air.

In the kitchen he found Penelope doing a crossword at the kitchen table. She was wearing a pair of his sweats, one of his t-shirts and his robe, which was open.

"Morning, princess." He grinned at her.

Her eyes jerked up and she blushed. "Hey there, sleepy head."

Derek looked at a clock and saw it was one fifteen in the afternoon. They had woken up to make love again around dawn before he fell into another peaceful sleep, the type of which he'd never had before in all his life.

He walked over and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Mmm. You're the best."

She smiled and flirted "That's what a woman likes to hear. Of course I _knew_ that already."

That earned her some tickling and then a long kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

** Involved**

**Chapter Eight**

**December 2009**

The start of December brought with it Hotch taking back his job as unit chief. Foyet was killed, and Haley and Jack were allowed to come home from witness protection.

Hotch moved back in with them and their little family seemed to be clinging tight to each other for the moment. Who knew if it would last but for the holidays there was no where else Hotch wanted to be than near them. He slept in a guest room.

The team struggled through their cases, both with tracking down Foyet before he could kill again and then with a case where Emily was in a car accident. She wasn't hurt too bad and didn't even take time off work but the death of a cop who was with her in the car seemed to rattle her.

By the time Morgan and Garcia left for Chicago they were more than ready for a break. They had been spending as many nights together as they could in the last two weeks but they were still longing for the six days they would spend at a hotel where they could have all the fun play time they craved.

Derek was getting to know Penelope's body in a way he had only fantasized about for years. And she was getting to show him just how sexy she really was. He knew it took her trusting him, at her deepest level, to be as wild, free and emotional as she was with him.

Every time they made love he only loved her more.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek parked his rented SUV across from the youth center. He let out a shaky breath. From the passenger seat Penelope looked at him instead of the building.

His eyes focused on the kids who were hanging around outside, even though it was only twenty degrees that day, and he remembered when he was one of those kids.

After a minute Penelope said "Lets go, baby. James is waiting on us, right?"

Derek shook his head to clear his thoughts, killed the engine and reached for the door handle. "Yeah."

He loved to open the door for Penelope so she waited patiently until he came around the vehical. Once she was out she took his hand in hers and gave him a long look. After one kiss on the cheek from her to him they went inside.

Derek was tense the whole time. Once they found James and introductions were made Derek invited him to go with them to get some pizza. They also took him to the mall for some Christmas presents and ended the day by visiting with his mom, to discuss James college plans.

They promised to come back in June, if no case got in their way, and see him graduate. If they couldn't make it then said they would come in July for the Taste of Chicago, more shopping for James, and to see a Cubs game.

When they were driving back to the hotel Penelope told Derek "He's uber cool and you're great with him."

"If I was great I would have spared him from what he went through. I'm not great, baby girl. Not at all."

"You're not perfect, Derek, but you are a good man. Just ask James and I bet he would tell you the same thing. You can't convince me otherwise. I'll never believe it."

He relaxed a little. That night they didn't make love. Instead he rested his head in her lap, as they sat on the sofa in their suite, and she rubbed gentle circles over his back till he fell into a fitful sleep. Penelope watched movies for a few hours and then woke Derek to move to the bed.

She told him, as they got under the blankets, "Thank you for bringing me along for this trip. You make me feel like a real Morgan."

He grinned sleepily and pulled her close to him. "You do know how to cheer me up."

They shared a tender kiss before he said "I love you very, very much and we will change that last name of yours one of these days. Count on it, baby girl."

That night he had a nightmare about their son being molested and woke up sweating and breathing hard. Penelope jerked awake. She turned on a light and put on her glasses. "Derek, its okay."

He got out of bed and went to the shower. It was an hour before he came back. He got in bed and didn't say a word.

Penelope put down her book and looked at him. After a moment she gave him a kiss and let her hand caress his chest, moving downwards. He pushed her away. "I can't, baby. Not right now."

He flipped out the light, turned away from her, and mumbled a "Sorry."

Penelope spooned him and kissed his neck. "You made me believe I'm worthy. Well guess what, my love? So are you. Everything about you is good. There are no bad or dirty parts, I promise you that."

He rolled over and hugged her close. He smoothed his hands over her back and she murmured "Shhh. Mmmm. Its okay. I'm here and I love you so much I would lose my mind if you ever weren't around to love me back."

They fell asleep a half hour later after Penelope soothed Derek's tortured mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXDecember 2010

Derek stood there in a black tux, with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking guarded and uncomfortable. In front of him was Penelope.

Their eyes met and held.

He cleared his throat. "I never thought I'd be at Lynch's wedding."

She smirked. "Be nice, handsome."

He glanced at his watch. "Lets make it an earlier night, sweetness."

Penelope walked closer, pressing herself against him at the reception, and whispered in his ear. "I have an early Christmas present for you.....Daddy."

He pulled back. His eyebrow raised. "Did you just call me Daddy?"

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "We have to get you used to it."

He lifted her off her feet and spun her around, as she laughed happily, before she playfully swatted his shoulder. "Put me down, you gorgeous cave man!"

He set her down. His eyes were dancing with light and love. He whispered "Oh, wow, is this for real, Penelope?"

She nodded. He gave her a sweet and tender kiss. She told him "We should get out of here. We don't want to steal the show, handsome. Besides, I do believe you owe me some We Made A Miracle nookie."

He laughed. "You still owe me a bunch of rain checks, woman."

She flirted with him. "Get me somewhere private quick and I will make good on them."

Taking her hand he led her outside and they kissed again, as snow fell down. Then Derek said "I never thought I'd have a wife and a kid."

"You just never knew you'd meet a sexy tech kitten like me. Once you did you were mine. You just needed five years to catch on."

He smiled widely. "Oh, I'm caught, that's for sure, and I wouldn't ever want to be let go."

"You won't be."

"I love you very, very much, my phenomenal better half."

She caressed his cheek. "Get me and your baby out of the snow then and show me a good night, Hot Stuff."

He did just that.

**THE END**


End file.
